Snippets of the Mark of Athena
by charisma26
Summary: Camp Half-blood recieves a package... a chapter from the Mark of Athena, the final chapter of Annabeth's POV, the fall. may be more chapters. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: PJO belongs to Rick Riordan – he wrote the amazing series, not me!

Camp half-Blood were preparing for war. They knew the Romans were going to attack, they knew something must've gone wrong – but they didn't know any more than that.

The hunters of Artemis had arrived only a few hours previously, after all the camp needed all the help they could get. Ever since the Argo II had left there had been more attacks on camp, new demigods showing up and even more bloodshed than normal.

It was a hard time.

Clarisse was making her way through camp, towards the armoury, in search of some much needed weapons when her foot caught on something sticking out the ground and she fell flat on her face.

She cursed under her breath in ancient Greek, she was not in a good mood and this just added to her fiery temper. Her hands searched the ground in search of what caused her to fall and her hands found a box, carved with ancient Greek designs.

She frowned slightly, wondering if this was some sort of trap but decided against it. It was most likely a lost item or one of the Stolls god awful pranks.

She pulled the lid back and found a stack of notes tied together and a fancy letter taped to the front of it.

_Dear Camp Half-Blood,_

_As us gods are out of commission for the moment we (Hermes and I) have decided that you wonderful demigods deserve to know at least a sliver of what is going on with the seven that are on the quest._

_The notes that you found with the letter document what happened at the end of part of this quest and if I have judged it properly, these events will have just happened._

_Enjoy, read with the whole camp,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_The best gods that have ever existed,_

_Apollo and Hermes._

Clarisse growled at the antics of the gods but felt curiosity spark within her. The whole camp was in dire need of news; they needed to know if they had found Percy and how they were getting on with the fight that was now in their hands.

Clarisse tucked the box under her arm and ran to the big house in search of Chiron.

When she found him sat next to the fire, she quickly explained to him her finding and a mere twenty minutes later the whole camp were sat round the camp fire, anticipating what would be read out.

"Did they find Percy", "Is Percy alright", "please let them be okay" was a few things that were muttered out in hushed whispers.

"Well my dear, seeming how you found the package why don't you read it out" Chiron suggested, and Clarisse realised with a jolt he was talking to her.

"Me?" She asked disbelievingly, surely there must be someone else.

"Yes my dear, you" He said and Clarisse stood up, holding the bunch of notes in her hands. Chris gave her an encouraging smile which made her feel more confident.

She began to read.

**The army of spiders had disappeared. **

The Athena cabin shuddered while a young demigod shouted out,

"What army of spiders?" she asked, Clarisse grinded her teeth together in frustration.

"Maybe if we got through the first sentence we'd find out" She snapped and the young demigod wisely closed her mouth

**Either they had fled back into the darkness, or they'd fallen into the chasm. **

"Chasm?" Thalia questioned nervously, "Surely she doesn't mean Tartarus"

Clarisse didn't bother snapping at Thalia because she knew she would be worried about her friends. The rest of the camp shivered at the name, worried about what they were going to find out.

**As daylight flooded the cavern, Arachne's tapestries along the walls crumbled to dust, which Annabeth could hardly bear to watch – especially the tapestry of her and Percy.**

"Annabeth met Arachne, holy Zeus" Malcolm shouted out in amazement, yet there was a hint of fear in his voice.

"And she lived to tell the tale" Thalia muttered, also in complete amazement.

**But none of that mattered when she heard Percy's voice from above.**

"Woo hoo, go Percy" The crowd shouted and Clarisse felt a smile tug at her lips. She couldn't deny it – Percy really was a hero.

"**Annabeth!", "Here" she sobbed.**

**All the terror seemed to leave her body in one massive yelp. As the Argo II descended, she saw Percy leaning over the rail. His smile was better than any tapestry she's ever seen.**

Practically everyone was smiling happily at this news. Annabeth and Percy really did love eachother.

**The room kept shaking, but Annabeth managed to stand. The floor at her feet seemed stable for the moment. Her backpack was missing, along with Daedalus's laptop. Her bronze knife, which she'd had since she was seven, **

"It doesn't matter, at least she's alive" Thalia said joyfully

**was also gone – probably fallen into the pit. But Annabeth didn't care. She was alive.**

"Exactly" Was what was heard.

**She edged closer to the hole made by the Fiat 500. Jagged rock walls plunged into the darkness as far as Annabeth could see. A few small ledges jutted out here and there, but Annabeth saw nothing on them – just strands of spider silk dipping over the sides like Christmas tinsel.**

"Spider silk?" Malcolm questioned "That must be important for some reason otherwise the book wouldn't have mentioned it" He said, which got everyone thinking.

**Annabeth wondered if Arachne had told her the truth about the chasm. Had the spider fallen all the way to Tartarus? She tried to feel satisfied with that idea, but it made her sad. **

"Why would it make her sad, the Arachne deserved everything that she goy" The Stolls said.

"Because Annabeth is too compassionate" Thalia replied and Clarisse had to agree, Wise girl was too caring for her own good.

**Arachne **_**had **_**made some beautiful things. She's already suffered for eons. Now her last of her tapestries had crumbled. After all that, falling into Tartarus seemed like too harsh an end.**

"Harsh? All monsters deserve to go to Tartarus" Clarisse and everyone nodded in agreement.

**Annabeth was dimly aware of the Argo II hovering to a stop forty feet from the floor. It lowered a rope ladder, but Annabeth stood in a daze, staring into the darkness. Then suddenly Percy was next to her, lacing his fingers in hers.**

The Aphrodite cabin all squealed happily and Clarisse felt a little sick… too mushy for her.

**He turned her gently away from the pit and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest and broke down in tears.**

"**It's okay" he said "We're together"**

"I may be a hunter of Aphrodite but he said the right thing there" Thalia commented an Katie frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Well, after everything that they've been through together, I'm sure that just having each other is enough for now" Thalia explained and the rest of the camp "Ahhh'd" in realisation.

**He didn't say **_**you're okay **_**or **_**we're alive**_**. After all they'd been through over the last year, he knew the most important thing was that they were together. She loved him for saying that.**

The Aphrodite cabin – especially Drew – stared at Thalia in shock.

"What?" she snapped "Just because I'm a hunter it doesn't mean I'm clueless about love" and the camp wisely kept their mouths shut.

**Their friends gathered around them. Nico Di Angelo was there, **

"Nico's there? Why is Nico there?" Chris asked "He wasn't one of the seven.

"I honestly don't know," Chiron replied "Read and maybe we'll find out" and Clarisse nodded in agreement. They will never get done reading this with all the interruptions.

**but Annabeths thoughts were so fuzzy this didn't seem surprising to her. It only seemed right that he would be with them.**

"Aw, Annie is being all sentimental" the Stolls cooed in a baby voice but shut up at the glares from their camp mates.

"**Your leg" piper knelt next to her and examined the bubble wrap cast "Oh Annabeth what **_**happened**_**?"**

"Is she hurt?" the Athena cabin questioned nervously, looking worried for their sister.

"Looks like" Chiron replied gravely and Clarisse hurried up and read on, desperate to find out more.

**She started to explain. Talking was difficult, but, as she went along, words came more easily. Percy didn't let go of her hand, which also made her feel more confident. When she finished, her friend's faces were slack with amazement.**

"Hold on – does that mean that some of the romans actually helped us Greeks and aren't planning to kill us?" A young Hecate cabin member asked in shock.

"Only the romans that were a part of the seven, the others are still out to kill us" Travis replied cheerily.

"**Gods of Olympus" Jason said "You did all that alone. With a broken ankle"**

"**Well…**_**some **_**of it with a broken ankle"**

"Annabeth is the best" Clovis slurred out sleepily before he nodded off again. Clarisse agreed.

**Percy grinned "You made Arachne weave her own trap? I knew you were good, nut Holy Hera – Annabeth, you **_**did **_**it. Generations of Athena kids tried and failed. You found the Athena Parthenos!"**

"She did _what?" _was the general phrases heard by everyone.

"Amazing" Thalia muttered in shock and Clarisse grudgingly agreed, Annabeth was nothing but determined.

**Everyone gazed at the statue.**

"**What do we do with it?" Frank asked "She's huge"**

"**We'll have to take her with us to Greece," Annabeth said "The statue is powerful. Something about it will help stop the giants."**

"So that's the next part of their quest, Greece?" Katie questioned

"Yeah, it's a long way and having to face the giants… I don't envy them one bit" Clarisse piped up. If it was okay for everyone else to interrupt then why not her?

People looked at her in amazement.

"A child of a war god doesn't want to fight? A miracle has happened" Connor barked out and he and Travis shared a laugh and a fist bump.

Clarisse growled and rolled her eyes before starting to read… sometimes people don't understand us Are's kids, she thought before practically spitting out the next sentence.

"_**The giants' bane stands gold and pale," **_**Hazel quoted "**_**won with pain from a woven jail." **_**She looked at Annabeth with admiration. "It was Arachne's jail. You tricked her into weaving it"**

There was cheering from the crowd.

**With a **_**lot **_**of pain, Annabeth thought.**

Then there was cringing. _Poor Annabeth_ was the general thoughts from everyone.

**Leo raised his hands. He made a finger picture frame around the Athena Parthenos like he was taking measurements.**

"**Well, it might take some rearranging, but I think we can fit her through the bay doors in the stable. If she sticks out at the end, I might have to wrap a flag around her feet or something"**

"Hehehe… wide load" Travis and Connor laughed put which received chuckles from the group

**Annabeth shuddered. She imagined the Athena Parthenos jutting from their trireme with a sign across her pedestal that read: WIDE LOAD.**

"Oh Zeus, we think like the Athena lot" Travis and Connor exclaimed, pretending to faint.

**Then she thought about the other lines of the prophecy: **_**The twins snuff out the angel's breath, who holds the key to endless death.**_

"Hmmm, I wonder what that means?" Grover questioned and almost instantly everyone turned towards the Apollo cabin.

"What?" The questioned nervously.

"Your dad is Apollo; do you know what that prophecy means?" Katie asked.

"Not really, it could be a number of reasons but it could be Nico, you know his last name is 'Angelo' which means…" But will was cut off my Malcolm.

"It means angel" He said which left everyone thinking about the lines of the prophecy.

"**What about you guys" she asked "What happened with giants"**

**Percy told her about rescuing Nico, the appearance of Bacchus and the fight with the twins in the colosseum. Nico didn't say much. The poor guy looked like he'd been wandering through a wasteland for six weeks.**

Clarisse felt bad for the kid, being a child of Hades was hard enough and she realised now that some people treated him badly.

"Poor child" Chiron commented and everyone lowered their heads slightly, either in shame or in prayer Clarisse didn't know.

**Percy explained what Nico had found out about the doors of death and how they had to be closed on both sides. Even with sunlight streaming in from above, Percy's news made the cavern seem dark again.**

"**So the mortal side is in Epirus" she said "At least that's somewhere we can reach"**

"At least that's something right?" Lacy from then Aphrodite cabin asked half heartily.

"Yeah but what about the other side, where will that be?" Grover questioned and Clarisse gulped as she read the next line.

**Nico grimaced "But the other side is the problem. Tartarus"**

"And there's the down side" Thalia said and everyone growled in frustration. Nothing was ever easy was it?

**The word seemed to echo through the chamber. The pit behind them exhaled a cold blast of air. That's when Annabeth knew with certainty. The chasm **_**did go **_**straight to the underworld.**

Everyone shivered, even Clarisse. They never wanted to go there… not ever.

**Percy must've felt it, too. He guided her a little further from the edge. Her arms and legs trailed spider silk like a bridal train. She wished she had a dagger to cut that chunk off. She almost asked Percy to do the honours with Riptide, but, before she could, he said,**

"**Bacchus mentioned something about **_**my **_**voyage being harder than I expected. Not sure why –"**

"Percy should get a break, surely the fates owe him that" Grover said emotionally, tears swimming in his eyes.

The whole camp nodded and Chiron looked a little sad. Percy did deserve a break.

**The chamber groaned. The Athena Parthenos tilted to one side. Its head caught on one of Arachne's support cables, but the marble foundation under the pedestal was crumbling.**

"That's not good" Travis said and Clarisse rolled her eyes in amazement. Duh.

"Of course it's not good" Katie replied in a _duh _voice and Travis' cheeks went red.

**Nausea swelled up in Annabeths chest. If the statue fell into the chasm, all her hard work would be for nothing. Their quest would fail.**

"**Secure it!" Annabeth cried.**

**Her friends understood immediately.**

"**Zhang!" Leo cried "Get me to the helm, quick! The coach is up there alone"**

**Frank transformed into a giant eagle, and the two of them soared towards the ship.**

"He can turn into an animal" Chris shouted in amazement, everyone's jaws were slack with amazement

"That would be the best power EVER" Travis and Connor exclaimed.

**Jason wrapped his arm around Piper. He turned to Percy, "Back for you guys in a sec". He summoned the wind and shot into the air.**

"You can't just leave them there" Juniper exclaimed. Since when did she arrive?

Everyone nodded and a few had angry looks on their faces.

"**This floor won't last!" Hazel warned "The rest of us should get to the ladder"**

**Plumes of dust and cobwebs blasted from holes in the floor. The spider's silk support cables trembled like massive guitar strings and began to snap. Hazel lunged for the bottom of the rope ladder and gestured for Nico to follow, but Nico was in no condition to sprint.**

"Come on Nico, you can do it" The whole camp encouraged under their breaths.

**Percy gripped Annabeths hand tighter "It'll be fine," he muttered.**

"I hope so" Chiron muttered and he lowered his head slightly as if to pray.

**Looking up, she saw grappling lines shoot from the Argo II and wrap around the Athena statue. One lassoed Athena's neck like a noose. **

The Athena cabin looked a little sick at the image of their mum being hanged.

Travis and Connor just laughed but soon shut up by the Athena kids glares.

**Leo shouted orders from the helm as Jason and Frank flew frantically from line to line, trying to secure them.**

**Nico had just reached the ladder when a sharp pain shot up Annabeths bad leg. She gasped and stumbled.**

"Holy Zeus, what's happened?" Grover cried out desperately and everyone leaned forward in their seats, desperate to find out more.

"**What is it?" Percy asked.**

**She tried to stagger towards the ladder. Why was she moving backwards instead? Her legs swept out from under her and she fell on her face.**

"Oh my gods the silk, the spider's silk, it's still attached to her leg" Thalia exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hands. Everyone gasped, praying for Annabeth to be alright.

Come on Wise girl, Clarisse thought, you can't let a stupid spider get one over on you.

"**Her ankle" Hazel shouted from the ladder. "Cut it! Cut it!"**

**Annabeths mind was woolly from the pain. Cut her ankle?**

"Cut the silk. CUT THE SILK" was the general cries heard from Camp half-blood.

**Apparently Percy didn't realise what Hazel meant either. Then something yanked Annabeth backwards and dragged her towards the pit. Percy lunged. He grabbed her arm, but the momentum carried him along as well.**

Most people had tears swimming in their eyes. Not Percy too, they have to be alright, they just have to be.

"Please no" Thalia muttered in sheer terror.

"**Help them!" Hazel yelled.**

**Annabeth glimpsed Nico hobbling in their direction, Hazel trying to disentangle her cavalry sword from the rope ladder. Their other friends were still focused on the statue, and Hazel's cry was lost in the general shouting and the rumbling of the cavern.**

"Please someone hear" Katie prayed desperately who had tears streaming down her face.

This can't be happening, Clarisse thought, they have to be alright, it was like a rule.

**Annabeth sobbed as she hit the edge of the pit. Her legs went over the side. **

"No, no, no, no, no" Everyone muttered, even Travis and Connor looked sombre.

"Percy will save her, he has too" Thalia said confidently, "He won't let her die"

**Too late, she realised what was happening: she was tangled in the spiders silk. **

Clarisse felt annoyed at her. She was a child of Athena for Zeus' sake; surely she would've thought everything through. But most of all she was worried.

**She should have cut it away immediately. She had thought it was just loose line, but with the entire floor covered in cobwebs, she hadn't noticed that one of the strands was wrapped around her foot – and the other end went straight into the pit.**

Everyone was in shock and stayed silent, desperate to know what was going to happen.

**It was attached to something heavy down in the darkness, something that was pulling her in.**

"**No" Percy muttered, light dawning in his eyes. "My sword…"**

Clarisse blinked away tears… they really did love each other, surely Percy will save her, right?

**But he couldn't reach Riptide without letting go of Annabeths arm, and Annabeths strength was gone. She slipped over the edge. Percy fell with her.**

The whole camp gasped as one and Thalia and Grover cried out in horror.

Clarisse couldn't believe it… no.

"This can't be happening" Lacy muttered.

**Her body slammed into something. She must've blacked out briefly from the pain. When she could see again, she realized that she's fallen partway into the pit and was dangling over the void.**

"Please no, please save them" Thalia prayed, and even Clover was wide awake now, everyone staring at the sheets in Thalia's hands in horror.

**Percy had managed to grab a ledge about fifteen feet below the top of the chasm. **

"Pull them up" Juniper recommended tearfully, holding onto Grover for support.

**He was holding on with one hand, gripping Annabeths wrist with the other, but the pull on her leg was much too strong.**

"Please someone, anyone, cut that damn silk" Thalia exclaimed angrily.

The whole camp looked like they'd been punched in the gut; the colour had drained from their face.

_**No escape, **_**said a voice in the darkness below. **_**I go to Tartarus, and you will come, too.**_

"Arachne" The Athena cabin growled, "This is all her fault"

"When I get my hands on her…" Thalia said.

Clarisse saw a young demigod, maybe 13, leaning on the shoulder of an older demigod from the Hecate cabin and Clarisse realised with a jolt that this story was affecting everyone. Whether they knew Percy and Annabeth Percy they still admired and loved them – no matter what.

**Annabeth wasn't sure if she actually heard Arachne's voice or if it was in her mind.**

Everyone growled, meaning it was obvious it wasn't in her head.

**The pit shook. Percy was the only thing keeping her from falling. He was barely holding onto a ledge the size of a bookshelf.**

"Trust a daughter of Athena to make a reference to books" Thalia muttered shakily and there was a few dry chuckles from the crowd… same old wise girl.

**Nico leaned over the edge of the chasm, thrusting out his hand, but he was much too far away to help. **

"Don't give up Annabeth" The campers pleaded urgently but Clarisse knew that deep down it was hopeless… it was frigging Tartarus for Zeus' sake.

**Hazel was yelling for the others, but even if they heard her over all the chaos they'd never make it in time.**

Most campers let out a sob at that, now realising that Percy and Annabeths hope were dwindling.

"Someone please help" Thalia muttered brokenly and Clarisse's heart clenched.

**Annabeths leg felt like it was pulling free of her body. Pain washed everything in red. The force of the Underworld tugged at her like gravity. She didn't have the strength to fight. She knew she was too far down to be saved.**

"**Percy, let me go," She croaked "you can't pull me up."**

"Percy won't" Grover croaked out and a few people looked at him in confusion.

"Come on, this is Percy were talking about. He won't let Annabeth fall by herself, he's a SELFLESS GUY" he exclaimed and people nodded tearfully, knowing it was true.

**His face was white with effort. She could see in his eyes that he knew it was hopeless.**

"Nothing's ever hopeless" Chiron said wisely, hoping to give everyone hope.

"**Never" he said. He looked up at Nico, fifteen feet above "The other side, Nico! We'll see you there. Understand?"**

"They're going to find the doors of death" Drew exclaimed in shock.

"If anyone can do it, they can" Travis and Connor said encouragingly.

**Nico's eyes widened "But-"**

"**Lead them there!" Percy shouted "Promise me!"**

"An oath to keep with a final breath" Malcolm quoted which made everyone's hearts flutter nervously.

"You think…"

"I think, this could be the oath and I also think that something bad is going to happen" He said gravely which caused ice to settle in everyone's stomachs.

"**I-I will."**

**Below them, the voice laughed in the darkness. **_**Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess.**_

"Sacrifices?" Katie squeaked out in horror, no one replied as they were in shock.

**Percy tightened his grip on Annabeths wrist. His face was gaunt, scarped and bloody, his hair dusted with cobwebs, but when he locked eyes with her she thought he had never looked more handsome.**

Grover and Thalia gave a watery smile. True love.

"**We're staying together," He promised. "You're not getting away from me. Never again"**

**Only then did she understand what would happen. **_**A one-way trip. A very hard fall.**_

"To Tartarus" Clarisse muttered gravely before reading again in a shaky voice

"**As long as we're together, "She said.**

**She heard Nico and Hazel still screaming for help. She saw sunlight far, far above – maybe the last sunlight she would ever see.**

"Please don't think that sis" The Athena cabin pleaded and everyone nodded their heads… they couldn't bare thinking about Percy and Annabeth in that situation.

**Then Percy let go of his tiny ledge, and together, holding hands, he and Annabeth fell into the endless darkness.**

Clarisse dropped the sheets from her hands in shock and every tear stained face turned towards her…

So, was it okay? Good? Bad? Reviews are appreciated. Next chapter will be everyone's reaction!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: wow… all those reviews! You guys are great… I have officially got the online book now so it'll be easier for me to update for you guys!

Hope y'all enjoy!

The camp was dead silent. No one moved. No one spoke. No one even breathed. Almost everyone was gazing off into space, tears glistening in their eyes. Their only thoughts were 'not Annabeth and Percy, oh god, not them'.

Chiron trotted forward, bowing his head and muttering a prayer. Soon, everyone joined in and for the first time in a long time, rain fell upon the camp, mirroring the way everyone felt. The lake near the camp got wild, the waves crashing onto the beach and everyone knew it was Poseidon: it was Poseidon grieving for what had happened to his son and, although it scared people, it scared them to know he could wipe them all out with one massive tidal wave, they let him grieve.

Thalia closed her eyes and willed the tears away. She knew how strong Percy and Annabeth were – they would make it through this… they had too or else she would kill them. She needed them in her life; she needed them to be okay, more than anything.

A few of the younger campers had to lean on the older one's shoulders – hearing about their hero's being in this much danger was too much for them to handle – they broke down. They may not have known Percy and Annabeth personally but they were still family… and family ALWAYS stuck together.

Clarisse just gripped the papers in her hand tightly until they were almost ripped in half. How dare Tartarus take them away… it had no right to claim them. Clarisse was mad, hell, she was livid. Despite her attitude towards princess and Prissy, she always had a soft spot for them and was determined to get them back – one way or another.

"Everybody" Thalia announced, standing up and looking like a leader everyone obeyed her, "What happened to Percy and Annabeth…" Thalia choked up but tried to remain calm, "What happened… it's awful but we have to believe they're alright, we HAVE to or else it means we've given up on them. Now, I don't know about the rest of you but I KNOW how strong those two are, and when they're together they're unstoppable, so I know they will make it through, I just know it" She told them and slowly, one by one, everyone stood up and cheered, cheered for their lost hero's because they had to believe in them.

"Guys… there's more… there's another chapter" Clarisse shouted over all the noise, holding up another pile of papers labelled 'Leo'. Frowns were soon upon everyone's faces and they all sat back down, eyes alight with anticipation.

"Do we get to know what happened to Annabeth and Percy?" A young Hephaestus camper called Harley asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Maybe if we read and find out" Clarisse snapped, her worry clearly showing through her anger, passing the papers to Thalia, "It's your turn lightning girl" And immediately, with no hesitation, Thalia snatched the papers with shaking hands and began to read.

**LEO WAS STILL IN SHOCK.**

At that everyone frowned, their thoughts snapping back to Percy and Annabeth – the moment of realisation hit them like a train… they were gone.

**Everything had happened so quickly. They had secured grappling lines to the Athena Parthenos just as the floor gave way, and the final columns of webbing snapped. **

Everyone sucked in a breath… if the webbing was snapped, Percy and Annabeth really were tumbling into Tartarus… it was actually happening.

"They're gone…" Katie muttered, leaning slightly into Travis's side and everyone lowered their head and Thalia carried on with the reading, trying not to make her voice crack.

**Jason and Frank dove down to save the others, but they'd only found Nico and Hazel hanging from the rope ladder. Percy and Annabeth were gone.**

"Reading about it… it's so much harder than I thought" Grover choked out as Juniper hugged him, "I just want my best friends back" He wailed, sniffing into a tissue.

**The pit to Tartarus had been buried under several tons of debris. Leo pulled the Argo II out of the cavern seconds before the entire place imploded, taking the rest of the parking lot with it.**

"They're just leaving them there?" A snobby Aphrodite child asked and everyone turned their beady eyes towards her.

"In case you weren't listening – they didn't have any other choice" Katie snapped back, surprising everyone around her by her sudden outburst. The grass around her seemed to come alive and the Aphrodite girl wisely kept her mouth shut.

**The Argo II was now parked on a hill overlooking the city. Jason, Hazel, and Frank had returned to the scene of the catastrophe, hoping to dig through the rubble and find a way to save Percy and Annabeth, but they'd come back demoralized. **

Thalia took a deep breath… she accepted that her friends were gone, out of reach and that they would somehow get them back… sometime… but reading it aloud… it hurt her heart and made electricity hum at the end of her fingertips.

**The cavern was simply gone. **

Clarisse blew out a breath… another reminder they were gone.

**The scene was swarming with police and rescue workers. No mortals had been hurt, **

"That's good at least right? I mean… everyone's okay" A small blonde girl from the Apollo cabin spoke up, seeming nervous. Everyone nodded but were keen to get on with the story – they needed to know what was happening.

**but the Italians would be scratching their heads for months, wondering how a massive sinkhole had opened right in the middle of a parking lot and swallowed a dozen perfectly good cars.**

Despite the situation everyone gave a chuckle at that, even Thalia who was severely emotionally drained.

"Ah Leo, my man, this is why we love you" Connor Stoll laughed out, shaking his head fondly at Leo's sense of humour.

**Dazed with grief, Leo and the others carefully loaded the Athena Parthenos into the hold, using the ship's hydraulic winches with an assist from Frank Zhang, part-time elephant. **

"That's a clever idea; it should support the weight and be safe there" Malcolm, Annabeths brother spoke up. Although he had red eyes from crying he looked… determined, like he knew if he was strong then his sister would be too.

**The statue just fit, though what they were going to do with it, Leo had no idea.**

**Coach Hedge was too miserable to help. He kept pacing the deck with tears in his eyes, pulling at his goatee and slapping the side of his head, muttering, "I should have saved them! I should have blown up more stuff!"**

"It's not his fault" Chris murmured, catching everyone's attention "I mean…it's not his job to save everyone" And Chiron nodded thoughtfully.

"You're right my boy but that doesn't stop the manifestation of guilt" he said wisely.

**Finally Leo told him to go below decks and secure everything for departure. He wasn't doing any good beating himself up.**

**The six demigods gathered on the quarterdeck and gazed at the distant column of dust still rising from the site of the implosion.**

"They must feel awful" Lacy from the Aphrodite cabin said tearfully, sniffling away some tears. The sight of the girl crying made a few others spill some tears for their lost friends.

**Leo rested his hand on the Archimedes sphere, which now sat on the helm, ready to be installed. He should have been excited. It was the biggest discovery of his life—even bigger than Bunker 9. If he could decipher Archimedes's scrolls, he could do amazing things. He hardly dared to hope, but he might even be able to build a new control disk for a certain dragon friend of his.**

**Still, the price had been too high.**

"What's he talking about? What price?" Mark, son of Ares, questioned, looking highly intrigued.

"Shut up and listen THEN" Clarisse snapped, her patience wearing thin.

**He could almost hear Nemesis laughing. I told you we could do business, Leo Valdez.**

"Mom? What-what I don't understand" A girl about twelve stuttered, her eyes wide.

"Your mom made this happen" Polux spat, more angry than ever. Before a fight could break out Chiron slammed his hooves down to silence everyone.

"Please… keep your tempers under control and continue with the story" He said forcefully and everyone immediately shut their mouths thought were a few scandalous looks thrown between them.

**He had opened the fortune cookie. He'd gotten the access code for the sphere and saved Frank and Hazel. But the sacrifice had been Percy and Annabeth. Leo was sure of it.**

"Oh my gods…" Everyone muttered, a few bringing their hands to their faces, in complete and utter shock.

"It's not Leo's fault, he didn't know" Nyssa commented, backing up her brother. He may be a lot to handle but he was still family, and she did love him for all his courage and bravery.

"No one said it was" An older Hermes camper called James said soothingly, hoping that another fight wouldn't break out. Before it could, Thalia continued reading in a louder voice.

"**It's my fault," he said miserably.**

**The others stared at him. Only Hazel seemed to understand. She'd been with him at the Great Salt Lake.**

"Hazel, huh? She's obviously a roman SO… does Leo have the hots for her?" Travis said, hoping to cheer everyone up, even just a little. A few cracked smiles and that was good enough for him.

"**No," she insisted. "No, this is Gaea's fault. It had nothing to do with you."**

**Leo wanted to believe that, but he couldn't. They'd started this voyage with Leo messing up, firing on New Rome. **

"LEO FIRED ON NEW ROME? OH HADES" Travis and Connor shouted at the same time, mischievous smiles on their faces which made the rest of the Hermes cabin and a few of the appolians as well start cheering for Leo.

"Okay okay we get it, he's your idol or whatever… but can we finish the book please?" Thalia said though she wore a small smile on her face.

**They'd ended in old Rome with Leo breaking a cookie and paying a price much worse than an eye.**

"**Leo, listen to me." Hazel gripped his hand. "I won't allow you to take the blame. I couldn't bear that after—after Sammy…"**

"Sammy? Not another triangle please" Katie moaned, burying her head in her hands.

"Why not? Love triangles are the best, they not only…" Drew started rambling on in a high itched voice so Thalia just talked over her, wanting ton desperately know what had happened to their friends.

**She choked up, but Leo knew what she meant. His bisabuelo had blamed himself for Hazel's disappearance. Sammy had lived a good life, but he'd gone to his grave believing that he'd spent a cursed diamond and doomed the girl he loved.**

"No love triangle, oh thank gods" Butch cried out and a few chuckled though they all received dirty looks from the Aphrodite cabin.

**Leo didn't want to make Hazel miserable all over again, but this was different. True success requires sacrifice. Leo had chosen to break that cookie. Percy and Annabeth had fallen into Tartarus. That couldn't be a coincidence.**

"I wish Leo would stop blaming himself, it's not hi…" but Clovis trailed off and promptly fell asleep, drooling all over the ground.

**Nico di Angelo shuffled over, leaning on his black sword. "Leo, they're not dead. If they were, I could feel it."**

A sudden cheer roared up through the camp and all around people's gleeful faces lit up with hope… Percy and Annabeth weren't really gone after all.

Thalia felt like crying right there but she held herself together… her friends weren't dead – that was a start. Once everyone had settled down, Thalia continued

"**How can you be sure?" Leo asked. "If that pit really led to…you know…how could you sense them so far away?"**

**Nico and Hazel shared a look, maybe comparing notes on their Hades/Pluto death radar. Leo shivered. Hazel had never seemed like a child of the Underworld to him, **

"Wow… pluto's kid" A few people gaped – it was rare to have a big three's kid so most people were surprised.

"At least Nico will have company now though" Lacy said and people's hearts warmed at that – it was true… Nico had been very lonely since Bianca's death… maybe things were looking up.

**but Nico di Angelo—that guy was creepy.**

"Creepy is an understatement" Thalia chuckled, glad there was something to laugh about.

"**We can't be one hundred percent sure," Hazel admitted. "But I think Nico is right. Percy and Annabeth are still alive…at least, so far."**

People smiled when they heard that Percy and Annabeth was alive but immediately frowned when they heard the "so far" bit – it made them tear up to know they had such a hard journey ahead of them.

**Jason pounded his fist against the rail. "I should've been paying attention. I could have flown down and saved them."**

"**Me, too," Frank moaned. The big dude looked on the verge of tears.**

**Piper put her hand on Jason's back. "It's not your fault, either of you. You were trying to save the statue."**

"**She's right," Nico said. "Even if the pit hadn't been buried, you couldn't have flown into it without being pulled down. I'm the only one who has actually been into Tartarus. It's impossible to describe how powerful that place is. Once you get close, it sucks you in. I never stood a chance."**

"Nico survived… that means Percy and Annabeth have a shot too" Clarisse commented boldly, nodding her head, "They're strong" She added fiercely.

**Frank sniffled. "Then Percy and Annabeth don't stand a chance either?"**

"Don't think like that" Many people screamed at the book, causing Thalia to jump slightly in her seat.

**Nico twisted his silver skull ring. "Percy is the most powerful demigod I've ever met. **

"That's true" Thalia spoke up and many people glanced at her as if to say 'seriously? You're admitting that?'

"And if anyone tells him that I'll kill you" She threatened playfully, though a few took it literally and gulped, their heart racing.

**No offense to you guys, but it's true. If anybody can survive, he will, especially if he's got Annabeth at his side. They're going to find a way through Tartarus."**

"Exactly… true love conquers all" An Aphrodite camper swooned, a small smile plastered on her face as she day dreamed. Thalia shook her head and continued.

**Jason turned. "To the Doors of Death, you mean. But you told us it's guarded by Gaea's most powerful forces. How could two demigods possibly—?"**

"Jason, my man, don't question them – they'll manage" Connor said truthfully, surprising everyone. Who knew he could get so deep?

"**I don't know," Nico admitted. "But Percy told me to lead you guys to Epirus, to the mortal side of the doorway. He's planning on meeting us there. If we can survive the House of Hades, fight our way through Gaea's forces, then maybe we can work together with Percy and Annabeth and seal the Doors of Death from both sides."**

"Wow… that seems like a lot of work" Chris whistled, not envious of their task what so ever.

"It is but if anyone can tackle it head on… it will be these guys – they were chosen for a reason" Chiron said wisely, and once again people found themselves nodding along with his wisdom.

"**And get Percy and Annabeth back safely?" Leo asked.**

"**Maybe."**

"No… not maybe… yes" Thalia interrupted her own reading – they had to get Percy and Annabeth back, they just had to and they would, deep in her heart she knew they would.

**Leo didn't like the way Nico said that, as if he wasn't sharing all his doubts. Besides, Leo knew something about locks and doors. If the Doors of Death needed to be sealed from both sides, how could they do that unless someone stayed in the Underworld, trapped?**

At that everyone gasped and tears began pooling in everyone's eyes.

"So… someone will-will have to s-stay?" Katie choked out, tears streaming down her face.

"Let's not jump to any conclusions… they could figure out a didn't way" Clarisse said, hoping to give people hope. It seemed to work on a few but many others just seemed… lost and broken.

They sent out another prayer, the whole camp, for the safe return of all of their friends.

**Nico took a deep breath. "I don't know how they'll manage it, but Percy and Annabeth will find a way. They'll journey through Tartarus and find the Doors of Death. When they do, we have to be ready."**

"They'll do it… of course they'll do it" Thalia muttered, trying to convince herself more than anyone else.

"**It won't be easy," Hazel said. "Gaea will throw everything she's got at us to keep us from reaching Epirus."**

"**What else is new?" Jason sighed.**

**Piper nodded. "We've got no choice. We have to seal the Doors of Death before we can stop the giants from raising Gaea. Otherwise her armies will never die. And we've got to hurry. The Romans are in New York. Soon, they'll be marching on Camp Half-Blood."**

"Wait… WHAT?!" Thalia roared, feeling so incredibly angry at the thought of an attack by fellow demigods none the less.

"This is outrageous"

"We'll kill them all"

"Aren't we supposed to be friends?"

"Damn fools"

"SILENCE" Chiron thundered, and everyone sat back down, "We'll have time to prepare but in the meantime… let's find out about our fellow demigods"

"**We've got one month at best," Jason added. "Ephialtes said Gaea would awaken in exactly one month."**

"One month… that should be enough time to prepare and get ready" Clarisse commented, squeezing Chris's hand and people nodded – they would protect their home.

**Leo straightened. "We can do it."**

**Everyone stared at him.**

"**The Archimedes sphere can upgrade the ship," he said, hoping he was right. "I'm going to study those ancient scrolls we got. There's got to be all kinds of new weapons I can make. We're going to hit Gaea's armies with a whole new arsenal of hurt."**

"GO LEO" Was the general shout, even Thalia joined in.

**At the prow of the ship, Festus creaked his jaw and blew fire defiantly.**

**Jason managed a smile. He clapped Leo on the shoulder.**

"**Sounds like a plan, Admiral. You want to set the course?"**

**They kidded him, calling him Admiral, but for once Leo accepted the title. This was his ship. He hadn't come this far to be stopped.**

**They would find this House of Hades. They'd take the Doors of Death. And by the gods, if Leo had to design a grabber arm long enough to snatch Percy and Annabeth out of Tartarus, then that's what he would do.**

Many, although saddened by the reminder, smiled at Leo's courage and thoughtfulness – they knew that, with the people on board the ship's determination, they would save Percy and Annabeth – they knew it.

**Nemesis wanted him to wreak vengeance on Gaea? Leo would be happy to oblige. He was going to make Gaea sorry she had ever messed with Leo Valdez.**

"Damn Gaia" The Ares cabin murmured, cracking their knuckles.

"**Yeah." He took one last look at the cityscape of Rome, turning blood red in the sunset. "Festus, raise the sails. We've got some friends to save."**

And with that Thalia folded the papers in half and placed them on her lap, staring around at her fellow demigods. The last hour had been draining, both physically and mentally, and it still was. The thought of her friends, helpless, in Tartarus made her skin crawl.

She just hoped she would see them again.

So… what y'all think… thoughts and comments are greatly appreciated! Also… if you want me to do more chapters I will… just ask!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan, not me! Cries)

Thanks for all your reviews guys and please review again, thank you!

"That was… awful" Thalia said and everyone else nodded. They just sat in silence, stuck in their thoughts of their friends when all of a sudden a stack of papers fell in front of Chiron with a note attached. He gingerly picked it up, smiling slightly when he did.

"There's more to read… more to read about the seven's adventures but it happens before the…fall" He stuttered, trying to remain calm, "It starts off when the argo II arrives at the roman camp" Sand many people nodded eagerly… they needed to know what happened.

"I shall read then" Chiron announced, picking up the stack of papers with wide eyes.

**SEA OF HASTILY ASSEMBLED demigods parted for Annabeth as she walked through the forum. Some looked tense, some nervous. Some were bandaged from their recent battle with the giants, **

"Giants? Good luck to them, Giants are hard to defeat" Thalia said, wringing her hands nervously.

"Yeah well… they're attacking us so they have no sympathy from me" A stubborn are kid called Natalie replied, raising her chin in defiance.

**but no one was armed. No one attacked.**

"That's good" A lot of people nodded their head, agreeing with that thought.

**Entire families had gathered to see the newcomers. Annabeth saw couples with babies, toddlers clinging to their parents' legs, even some elderly folks in a combination of Roman robes and modern clothes. **

"They're all demigods? But how…? It's hard enough to reach adulthood let alone old age" Clarisse asked, staring at Chiron for an explanation, all Chiron did was give her a mysterious look before continuing with the reading.

**Were all of them demigods? Annabeth suspected so, though she'd never seen a place like this. At Camp Half-Blood, most demigods were teens. **

The whole camp looked around at each-other, frowns on their faces – indeed, they were all teenagers.

**If they survived long enough to graduate from high school, **

"Thanks for that cheery thought Annabeth" Travis spoke up, smiling lightly

"Yeah, we really needed that moral booster, thanks" Connor finished and at that the camp laughed – trust Connor and Travis to cheer the camp up at hard times like these.

**they either stayed on as counselors or left to start lives as best they could in the mortal world. Here, it was an entire multigenerational community.**

"I wish we had that here" lacy said, daydreaming off into space.

**At the far end of the crowd, Annabeth spotted Tyson the Cyclops and Percy's hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary—**

"Woo-hoo, go Mrs O'Leary" Connor shouted and everyone turned to look at him in confusion.

"What? She's a good dog, saved Percy's ass-butt, butt a few times" He changed his word mid-sentence because of a look from Chiron.

**who had been the first scouting party from Camp Half-Blood to reach Camp Jupiter. **

"Told you she was awesome" Connor shouted and Travis put a hand on his shoulder in mock comfort.

"And Tyson, we can't forget about Tyson" Chris spoke up and a cheer was given for Tyson.

**They looked to be in good spirits. Tyson waved and grinned. He was wearing an SPQR banner like a giant bib.**

The camp let out roars of laughter at that – ahhh Tyson, they loved that big guy.

**Some part of Annabeth's mind registered how beautiful the city was**

"Of course it would – it's Annabeth" Thalia laughed, forgetting for a brief moment that her best friend, her sister, was in tartarus.

—**the smells from the bakeries, the gurgling fountains, the flowers blooming in the gardens. And the architecture…gods, the architecture—gilded marble columns, dazzling mosaics, monumental arches, and terraced villas.**

All of the Athena cabin were smiling at that description, some even swooning.

"Oh, that's amazing" Malcolm said, eyes glistening. The rest of the camp didn't even bother to say anything – they were used to it by now.

**In front of her, the demigods made way for a girl in full Roman armor and a purple cape. Dark hair tumbled across her shoulders. Her eyes were as black as obsidian.**

"Do you think that's Reyna that Jason was talking about? I think it's Reyna" Clovis said before his head lolled forward again and he fell asleep.

"It's probably Reyna… the way Jason described her, she's powerful" Thalia answered and the camp nodded their heads in agreement.

**Reyna.**

"Yes" Thalia exclaimed, smiling while everyone gave her weird looks, "What? I was right"

**Jason had described her well. Even without that, Annabeth would have singled her out as the leader. Medals decorated her armor. She carried herself with such confidence the other demigods backed away and averted their gaze.**

"Kinda sounds like the big three's kids" Katie muttered, not expecting to be heard but everyone did. Thalia turned to look at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked, and Katie looked around in nervousness.

"Well… just that when you guys fight or anything we all stay clear, everyone knows not to get on the wrong side of those demigods" And Thalia smiled in satisfaction at that answer.

**Annabeth recognized something else in her face, too—in the hard set of her mouth and the deliberate way she raised her chin like she was ready to accept any challenge. Reyna was forcing a look of courage, while holding back a mixture of hopefulness and worry and fear that she couldn't show in public.**

"Poor girl" Chiron said, knowing how difficult it must be for the child of Bellona – after all, he'd seen that look far too many times on his demigods.

**Annabeth knew that expression. She saw it every time she looked in a mirror.**

Grover frowned, feeling bad for one of his best friends.

"Poor Annabeth" He muttered, and the camp just nodded their heads.

"It's not fair that Annabeth and the rest of them have to carry this weight on their shoulders from such a young age… It's not fair" Juniper protested, tearing up and clinging to Grover.

"It's not fair" Clarisse agreed – "But somebody has to do it and they are the best people for the job" And no-one protested about that – it was true, Percy, Annabeth and the rest of them had something about them, something special which would save the world.

**The two girls considered each other. Annabeth's friends fanned out on either side. The Romans murmured Jason's name, staring at him in awe.**

"They're gonna be mad at him aren't they?" A young Hephaestus boy asked, biting his fingernails – Jason had become part of the family, they all hoped he, and all the others, would be alright.

"Most likely… but Jason can handle himself" Thalia said confidently but worry glistened in her blue sparkling orbs.

**Then someone else appeared from the crowd, and Annabeth's vision tunneled.**

"PERCY" The whole camp screamed at once, elated over the fact that their missing hero whom they hasn't heard from in months was alright.

Grover and Juniper embraced, many people shared smiles and Thalia smiled watery – it was good to hear some good news for a change.

"Oh boy, I can't WAIT to see Annabeths reaction" Thalia laughed and everyone else joined in too.

**Percy smiled at her—that sarcastic, troublemaker smile that had annoyed her for years but eventually had become endearing. **

"Awwww" The Aphrodite cabin cooed and even a few other campers including Katie, Nina and a few others and Travis and Connor turned to each other.

"Oh Percy, my one true love, you are here" Connor said in a fake girly voice.

"Yes my princess, I am well now that I am with you" Travis said in a very dark masculine voice.

The whole camp laughed at their antics – glad there was something to laugh at instead of being worried about their friends.

**sea-green eyes were as gorgeous as she remembered. His dark hair was swept to one side, like he'd just come from a walk on the beach. He looked even better than he had six months ago—tanner and taller, leaner and more muscular.**

Literally, the whole camp had their mouths gaping open. THAT was Percy – most of the girls started giggling and talking to themselves while some of the less muscular males looked down at their own bodies in disappointment.

"Annabeth's gonna love that" Lacy giggled.

**Annabeth was too stunned to move. She felt that if she got any closer to him, all the molecules in her body might combust. **

"Bit dramatic" Nyssa spoke up – she was happy for them but did love actually do that to one person?

"That's what love feels like idiot" Drew said, turning her lip up. Before a fight could break out Chiron carried on reading.

**he'd secretly had a crush on him since they were twelve years old. **

"I KNEW IT" People screamed, handing over money to one another as Chiron looked on amused and Thalia leaned over and explained what was going on.

"They made a bet that they did actually like each other when they first met" And Chiron chuckled lightly.

**Last summer, she'd fallen for him hard. They'd been a happy couple for four months—and then he'd disappeared.**

"Damn Hera" Thalia muttered and the sky crackled angrily.

"Oh shut up, this is all your fault and you know it" She snarled back and the sky went quiet. Many people looked up nervously while others stared at Thalia in shock – did she actually just say that to the queen of the gods?

**During their separation, something had happened to Annabeth's feelings. They'd grown painfully intense—like she'd been forced to withdraw from a life-saving medication. **

People's eyes widened at that – It was real, what Percy and Annabeth shared and many people felt a twinge of jealously, why couldn't they have something like that in their lives?

**Now she wasn't sure which was more excruciating—living with that horrible absence, or being with him again.**

"Wow, that's-that's deep" Clarisse murmured – she knew they loved each other but THAT MUCH? She was just happy they were with each other again.

**The praetor Reyna straightened. With apparent reluctance, she turned toward Jason.**

"**Jason Grace, my former colleague…" She spoke the word colleague like it was a dangerous thing. "I welcome you home. And these, your friends—"**

**Annabeth didn't mean to, but she surged forward. Percy rushed toward her at the same time. The crowd tensed. Some reached for swords that weren't there.**

A few camp members gasped at the idea of the romans attacking Annabeth and percy but many laughed at the idiocy of the romans.

"Hug, hug, hug, hug, hug" Was what was being chanted

**Percy threw his arms around her. They kissed, and for a moment nothing else mattered. An asteroid could have hit the planet and wiped out all life, and Annabeth wouldn't have cared.**

"So sweet" Juniper cooed and many nodded.

"I'm glad they're together again" Thalia whispered, nodding at Chiron to continue.

**Percy smelled of ocean air. His lips were salty.**

"Salty?" Everyone questioned at the same time, looking at each other in confusion. They all turned toward Grover and Thalia for an answer.

"How would I know, I've never kissed him" Grover protested and many laughed before turning to Thalia, "Nor have I – hunter of Artemis, helllllllo" She said, making a face at the idea of kissing her best friend's boyfriend… or rather cousin.

"Well… he is a child of Poseidon, what else would he taste like" An Aphrodite girl cooed, smiling slyly.

**Seaweed Brain, she thought giddily.**

**Percy pulled away and studied her face. "Gods, I never thought—"**

"Awwww, he's so happy"

**Annabeth grabbed his wrist and flipped him over her shoulder. **

"WHAT?" many people exclaimed, confused as to Annabeths reaction but Grover and Thalia just smiled… it was Annabeths way of showing affection that was all.

**He slammed into the stone pavement. Romans cried out. Some surged forward, but Reyna shouted, "Hold! Stand down!"**

"Yes, don't you hurt our friends" Clovis protested but he soon fell asleep again – everyone shook their heads in exasperation.

**Annabeth put her knee on Percy's chest. She pushed her forearm against his throat. **

"Boyfriend beater" Connor chuckled and a few laughed with him.

**She didn't care what the Romans thought. A white-hot lump of anger expanded in her chest—a tumor of worry and bitterness that she'd been carrying around since last autumn.**

"Poor Annabeth – she didn't know if he was okay or not for eight months… she just doesn't want him to leave her" Katie murmured, a sad sympathetic look on her face.

"**If you ever leave me again," she said, her eyes stinging, "I swear to all the gods—"**

**Percy had the nerve to laugh. **

"Brave soul to stand up to Annabeth" Chiron chuckled warmly, rethinking all the fond memories of his students.

**Suddenly the lump of heated emotions melted inside Annabeth.**

"**Consider me warned," Percy said. "I missed you, too."**

The Aphrodite cabin had tears in their eyes, smiling sweetly.

The whole camp was just so glad that they met again in good circumstances… it made their hearts flutter with excitement.

**Annabeth rose and helped him to his feet. She wanted to kiss him again so badly, but she managed to restrain herself.**

"Um, how?" The girls questioned but there was no answer to that question.

**Jason cleared his throat. "So, yeah.…It's good to be back."**

Everyone laughed – that was certainly an ice breaker that's for sure.

**He introduced Reyna to Piper, who looked a little miffed that she hadn't gotten to say the lines she'd been practicing, **

"Ah, the good wee pipe machine" Travis chuckled, thinking warmly about his friend.

**then to Leo, who grinned and flashed a peace sign.**

"GO LEO" was the general shout – they loved Leo and his quirky attitude, especially after they heard about his determination to get Annabeth and Percy out of Tartarus.

"**And this is Annabeth," Jason said. "Uh, normally she doesn't judo-flip people."**

"You sure about that little brother?" Thalia questioned, smirking, thinking about all the times Annabeth had, in fact, beaten up people.

"Thals… your talking to a book" Grover muttered to her but soon quietened down when she threw him a glare which said 'I know that, shut up'

**Reyna's eyes sparkled. "You sure you're not a Roman, Annabeth? Or an Amazon?"**

"NO" Was the general shout… Annabeth was Greek and that was final.

**Annabeth didn't know if that was a compliment, but she held out her hand. "I only attack my boyfriend like that," she promised. "Pleased to meet you."**

"Good to know Annie" Travis said, knowing he could get away with the nickname because she wasn't here. Then a sudden weight fell on his chest – she was in Tartarus.

"I'll tell her you said that" Malcolm threatened, a small smile playing on his lips. Everyone was trying to think optimistically about Percy and Annabeth… they would come back, they would.

Travis gulped… Annabeth was going to kill him.

**Reyna clasped her hand firmly. "It seems we have a lot to discuss. Centurions!"**

**A few of the Roman campers hustled forward—apparently the senior officers. Two kids appeared at Percy's side, the same ones Annabeth had seen him chumming around with earlier. **

"Is that jealously I sense?" Chris whistled and many campers nodded. Annabeth was very protective of Percy, no doubt about that.

**The burly Asian guy with the buzz cut was about fifteen. He was cute in a sort of oversized-cuddly-panda-bear way. **

"That must be Frank right… we heard about him earlier after…" Juniper railed off when she saw everyone's ashen faces – not the right time.

"Yes, that does sound like young Mr Frank Zuang" Chiron confirmed for her.

**The girl was younger, maybe thirteen, with amber eyes and chocolate skin and long curly hair. Her cavalry helmet was tucked under her arm.**

"Definitely Hazel"

**Annabeth could tell from their body language that they felt close to Percy. They stood next to him protectively, like they'd already shared many adventures. She fought down a twinge of jealousy. **

"Told you she was jealous" Chris muttered and others smiled.

"She's his and no one else's" Clarisse said with a rare smile on her face.

**Was it possible Percy and this girl…no. **

"Percy would never cheat on you Annabeth" She reassured… a book? Many people didn't question that though, too afraid too.

**The chemistry between the three of them wasn't like that. Annabeth had spent her whole life learning to read people. It was a survival skill. If she had to guess, she'd say the big Asian guy was the girl's boyfriend, though she suspected they hadn't been together long.**

"Wow… she's good" Nyssa muttered in approval.

**There was one thing she didn't understand: what was the girl staring at? She kept frowning in Piper and Leo's direction, like she recognized one of them and the memory was painful.**

"Great, another mystery" Katie said in sarcastic tone, "Nothing is ever straight forward is it?" And everyone shook their heads.

**Meanwhile, Reyna was giving orders to her officers. "…tell the legion to stand down. Dakota, alert the spirits in the kitchen. Tell them to prepare a welcome feast. And, Octavian—"**

"**You're letting these intruders into the camp?" A tall guy with stringy blond hair elbowed his way forward. "Reyna, the security risks—"**

"Hate that guy already" A tall boy from the Ares cabin muttered, Ryan, his name was, cracking his knuckles. Others nodded.

"**We're not taking them to the camp, Octavian." Reyna flashed him a stern look. "We'll eat here, in the forum."**

"**Oh, much better," Octavian grumbled. He seemed to be the only one who didn't defer to Reyna as his superior, despite the fact that he was scrawny and pale and for some reason had three teddy bears hanging from his belt. "You want us to relax in the shadow of their warship."**

"Oh shut up man" Connor said to the book, ignoring the weird stares.

"**These are our guests." Reyna clipped off every word. "We will welcome them, and we will talk to them. As augur, you should burn an offering to thank the gods for bringing Jason back to us safely."**

"Burn an offering? Like food or…?" Thalia asked, though no one had an answer to that.

"**Good idea," Percy put in. "Go burn your bears, Octavian."**

The camp let out howls of laughter at that – he may have been gone for a long time but he was still Percy, that was all they could ask for.

**Reyna looked like she was trying not to smile. "You have my orders. Go."**

"Percy's been making friends I see" Travis said, wiggling his eyebrows but wincing as Thalia hit his chest.

**The officers dispersed. Octavian shot Percy a look of absolute loathing. **

"He's just jealous of Percy" A girl about fourteen said from the Aphrodite cabin, "because Percy is better than him" And many people shook their heads at how narrow minded the members of that cabin were… well, some of them – Piper wasn't like that.

**Then he gave Annabeth a suspicious once-over and stalked away.**

"Annabeth isn't the enemy" Thalia growled, feeling protective of her 'little sister' once again.

**Percy slipped his hand into Annabeth's. **

"D'awww, they are the cutest thing" guess who said that!

"**Don't worry about Octavian," he said. "Most of the Romans are good people—like Frank and Hazel here, and Reyna. We'll be fine."**

**Annabeth felt as if someone had draped a cold washcloth across her neck. She heard that whispering laughter again, as if the presence had followed her from the ship.**

"Oh my gods" The whole camp muttered in unison, "That doesn't sound good" Chris said, frowning at all the possibilities of what could be happening to Annabeth.

"It sounds like she's getting plagued by some sort of minor god or monster" Annabeths sister, Megan, said smartly and people began to worry for their friends. It was going from bad to worse… it was inevitable.. It would go from bad to worse because Percy and Annabeth end up in Tartarus.

**She looked up at the Argo II. Its massive bronze hull glittered in the sunlight. Part of her wanted to kidnap Percy right now, climb on board, and get out of here while they still could.**

"Probably be better if they did" Thalia said, not thinking it through, she was just worried for her friends.

"Then that's as good as giving up which means the end of the world" Clarisse replied back, a hard look on her face but Thalia saw she looked… sad at what she had said.

Thalia nodded though… it was true, the world needed them.

**She couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to go terribly wrong. And there was no way she would ever risk losing Percy again.**

"You won't lose him Annabeth" People consoled encouragingly, trying to stay optimistic.

"**We'll be fine," she repeated, trying to believe it.**

"**Excellent," Reyna said. She turned to Jason, and Annabeth thought there was a hungry sort of gleam in her eyes. "Let's talk, and we can have a proper reunion**."

"That's the end of the chapter" Chiron announced, turning his enquiring eyes to the rest of the camp.


End file.
